


Task

by periwren



Series: Based from Thomas's videos [9]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Sander Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: But he doesn't do anything about it., But still is annoying, Crushes, Pining, Roman genuinely wants to help, Virgil likes Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 10:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwren/pseuds/periwren
Summary: Virgil has a crush on Logan.Logan is oblivious.Roman is not.Roman wants to help. But Logan is still oblivious.(Patton is oblivious too and that doesn’t help)Sort of based from Thomas's July shorts Plans a little bit.





	Task

Virgil had just recently discovered that he had an enormous crush on Logan. And he also discovered that he had no idea what to do about it. So for now and for the rest of the foreseeable future Virgil was just going to stare pathetically at Logan at every single possible opportunity, pining for him, as he heart ached with longing for that sharp witted gorgeous nerd.

That was why Virgil was sitting eating breakfast with the sides at the ungodly hour of 7am because Logan was there eating breakfast and organising his day that early. And yes 7am is an ungodly hour if you are the embodiment of Anxiety which keeps you up ¾ of the night.  But Virgil could keep his wary eyes open if that meant he got to keep looking at Logan.

Logan, completely unaware of Virgil’s gaze and affections, was busy munching through his Crofter toast while scribbling away between a note pad, diary and calendar – today was going to be a busy day.  Suddenly he realised that he needed to check on something that was in his room and excused himself from the table.  Virgil sighed as Logan left the room and shovelled another mouthful of cereal into his mouth.

“So, when are you going to ask him out?”

Anxiety choked on his cornflakes; oh crap he forgot Roman was sitting at the table.

“Wha-no-” he spluttered incoherently. The last thing he needed was Roman of all people knowing that he had a crush.

“Oh, look how hard your blushing under all that white foundation. It’s so cute! No, I mean it Virgil- it’s just so adorable how you get all puppy dog eyed for Logan … but this is Logan we’re talking about, he’s not very good at picking up on emotions or body language cues. Oh! Let me help you court him.”

Scratch that. The last thing he needed was Roman of all people playing match maker.

“Roman _one word_ and I will dump this bowl over your head!” hissed Virgil as Logan came back into the room.

Logan was still trying to organise his agenda for the day, “Alright what do I have to do today?” he muttered to himself.

“Oh I know.” cried Roman.

Roman reached across the table and grabbed a pen and the pad of yellow sticky notes. He scribbled the word “TASK” on the post it and then ripped it off the pad and slapped it onto Virgil’s forehead.

“Ta-da.” said Roman.

“I have to do Virgil today?” asked Logan.

Roman nodded enthusiastically while trying to stifle his giggles behind his hands as Virgil looked mortified and threw a spoonful of cornflakes at him.

“I am confused.” said Logan.

Virgil was seriously considering actually dumping his bowl of cereal on Roman when Patton came bounding into the room.

“Oh sticky notes. Fun!” he said writing “DAD” on one and then sticking it to his own forehead before turning to Logan. “Logan you promised that you would drive me to the shops this morning to help me go grocery shopping for tonight’s dinner.”

“Oh yes of course Patton sorry I completely forgot, can we go now as the rest of my day is going to be very busy.”

“Sure lets go now, it can be a shopping date!” said Patton interwinding his arm with Logan’s and leading him out of the room much to Virgil’s disappointment.

“Don’t worry Virge.” said Princey after the other two had left, “I’ll help you get your man. But first we need to give you a make-over. And then we need to get a dozen long stemmed roses, a box of the finest Belgium chocolates, some play doh, silk sheets, a jar of Crofters Jam, and a boom box that’s waterproof enough that it will still work if you were standing outside in the rain.”

“Roman no I-”

“Oh, don’t worry that’s just the start of my plan to let him know that you’re interested. We’ll still have to organise some grand gesture!”

“What’s the play doh for?”

“Distracting Patton duh.”


End file.
